Love is cute!
by angylopez
Summary: Endou y Natsumi vivieron muchos momentos en sus vidas que los llenaron de dulzura, amor, y diversión. Todo esto, quedó grabado en sus memorias. Estas historias cortas serán narradas en pequeños Drabbles/One-shots. ¡Conjunto de Drabbles & One-Shots! Endou/Natsumi.
1. Chapter 1: ¡Algún día verás!

¡Hola~~~~! ¡Bah! xD Al diablo, tengo que continuar mis fanfics, pero… ¡No se me da la continuación! Y ya no tengo tiempo de subir lo que quiero.

Y pensé "_Si quiero fanfics, empalagosamente románticos o con algo de romance y me gusta el Endou/Natsumi, y no quiero estar subiendo el montón de one-shots a cada ratito… ¡Un conjunto de drabbles!" _

Así que idea pequeña que vaya teniendo la subo ^^ Si es que tengo tiempo xD Pero lo tendré~

Por eso es que este fanfic no sé ni cuentos drabbles a va a tener y posiblemente algunos ni sean tan cortos.

Información del drabble:

Tema: #1 Altura.

Géneros: Romance/Humor.

Título: ¡Y algún día verás!

Advertencia: No esperen mucho (?)~ xD Sólo disfrútenlo~ =3

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

* * *

Esa _hermosa _castaña que lo apoyaba siempre que podía, era la chica que llenaba su mente de pensamientos tan _dulces_. Y realmente a Endou no le importaba mucho, si ella era algo malhumorada, mandona, algo fría, al final ella era muy tierna y amable por dentro. A él le encantaba pasar tiempo con ella. No le importaba lo que los demás murmuraban… ¡Para él la opinión de su querida y amada Natsumi, era lo único importante! Oh~ cada vez que pasaba tiempo con ella, se sentía en el cielo. Exactamente ese día, Endou tenía una cita con Natsumi, bueno _él _lo consideraba una cita… pues iban a encontrarse con ella justo en el lugar donde de vez en cuando entrenaba el equipo, aquella parte donde también se haya el río.

El castaño se encontraba vestido con su uniforme del equipo ya que había ido a entrenar antes de la "cita". Llevaba más de quince minutos en ese lugar, miraba como el agua corría por la corriente y ya sin nada con que entretenerse, sacó el balón de su mochila y comenzó a patearlo. Su mente se nubló por varios minutos, ahora estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía, sin embargo, unos instantes después se sentó en el suelo suspirando. Sonrió al sentir en su rostro dos manos que cubrían sus ojos.

―¿Adivina quién soy? ―preguntó la que acababa de llegar.

―¡Natsumi! ―exclamó con alegría para después tomar las manos de su compañera y levantarse―. Llegas un poco tarde.

―Perdón. Estaba terminando de revisar algunas cosas.

―Hum… ¡No importa! Me alegra que estés aquí.

Y así le regaló una sonrisa a la castaña y está soltó una pequeña risa al sentirse tan bien con él. Al cabo de unos segundos, ella quería preguntarle algo.

―Bueno… ¿A dónde quieres ir?

―¿Teníamos que ir a otro lado?

―¡Endou!

―Es broma… pero sí me gustaría quedarme aquí~. Aunque si no quieres ―el castaño la tomó de la mano y la miró con dulzura―. Tú dime a dónde quieres ir y yo te lo cumplo… ¡Mi princesa!

Ella se sonrojó y sin dar tiempo a nada, Endou la jaló y la abrazó con fuerza. Ambos sintieron que sus corazones latían rápidamente, pero de un instante a otro el abrazo se llenó de emoción, pues ambos sentían que estaban viviendo con el tiempo paralizado. El castaño siempre la hizo sentir segura, y él sentía que la debía proteger. Todo era tan mágico, que ninguno de los dos lo podía creer. El hecho de estar juntos, les llenaba por completo ese instante de sus vidas., pero… fue cuando Endou se dio cuenta de que… ¡Natsumi era más alta que él!

―¿Eh?

―¿Qué pasó?

―¿Có-cómo? Ti-tienes más altura que yo…

―Ah… ¿eso qué tiene de malo?

―¡¿Qué tiene de malo?! ¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a besarte si eres más alta que yo?!

Ese comportamiento tan infantil de parte del portero, irritaba a la chica. Y al darse cuenta de lo que su _amigo_ había dicho se sonrojó.

―¿Be-besarme? ¡¿Qué dices, Endou?! ¡Deja tus tonterías a un lado!

―¡No son tonterías! ¡Además eres "mí" novia! ―exclamó haciendo énfasis en "mí".

―¡Ni si quiera me has pedido que sea tu "novia"!

―¡Eso es…! ―gritó a medias y luego recordó que ese mismo día se lo iba a pedir―. Ah… es verdad…

―…

―…

―…

―¡Natsumi! ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

―¡¿Eh?! ¡Olvídalo! Nos vemos otro día.

―Na-Natsumi… No iba a en serio… por favor…

―Cuando seas más alto que yo. ¡Hasta acepto casarme contigo! ―exclamó con algo de burla la castaña y luego soltó una risa que molestó al portero.

―¡Eso no me hace gracia! ¡Verás que seré más alto que tú y serás "mí" esposa!

Ahora el sonrojado era él y ella reía. Aquel día, ambos sostuvieron una larga discusión sobre ello. Pero sólo el tiempo diría si en verdad iba a terminar así como el futbolista quería.

…

* * *

**Notas de la autora (?):**

=3 xD =D

Sí~, ya han de suponer que Endou sí consiguió lo que quería ^^

Yo sé que la continuación de mis fanfics las tengo que hacer, pero… ¡la inspiración no da más! Y dejo a medias todo .-.

Esto va dedicado a todos los fans de esta pareja =) Dedico esto también a Ale-chan y a LPgaboLP ~Ustedes son Endumi y bueno~ Ojala lo hayan leído~ porque va con todo mi amor (?) xD

¡Ojala y les haya gustado!

Si les gusto, les dio risa, les pareció lindo, o cualquier cosa~ dejen sus comentarios

¡Gracias por leerlo! El sólo saber si les gusto, me hace completamente feliz ^.^

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2: La Chica De Mi Vida

¡Hola~!

He aquí el Drabble dos. Lo hice porque no pude evitarlo D: xD Mi mente me lo exige (?)

¡Ojala les guste~!

Gracias a los que lo leen ^^

::::::::

Tema: #2 Beso.

Géneros: Romance/ Humor.

Título: La chica de mi vida~.

Advertencia: Posible falta de ortografía. .-. Lo siento… es que no da tiempo de revisar (?). ¡Ah! Escrito en menos de una hora.

Dedicatoria: ¡Se lo dedico a todos! ¡Muchas gracias por leerlo!

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

* * *

Todo el equipo de Raimon se encontraba practicando en el campo de la escuela. Endou, como siempre, gritaba a los cuatro vientos su gran entusiasmo. Pero obviamente después de practicar varias horas los chicos se encontraban agotados. Por lo la mayoría se recostó en el suelo, otros tomaron agua y algunos iniciaron una conversación.

―Oigan. ¿Cómo fue eso de que el capitán ya recibió su primer beso? ―preguntó Toramaru y la mayoría no supo que contestarle.

Y el aludido se acercó como si nada.

―¿De qué hablan? ―cuestionó curioso el castaño.

―¡Capitán! ―exclamó el menor de todos―. ¿Es verdad que…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, Kazemaru le tapó la boca.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Na-nada, Endou… ―tartamudeó nervioso el defensa, lastimosamente Toramaru le mordió la mano provocando que Kazemaru gritara y que él terminara su pregunta incomoda.

―¡¿Es verdad que ya recibió su primer beso?!

El portero se sonrojó y trato de aclararlo.

―N-no… bueno… ¡Sólo en la mejilla! Pero eso no cuenta.

―No tenías por qué preguntar eso ―habló Goenji.

―Tenía curiosidad~.

―¡Bah! Tengo sed ―comentó Endou tratando de desviar la conversación.

―Pues toma agua ―opinó sarcásticamente Someoka.

―Ya sé ―expresó molesto el capitán para después tomar su botella y notar que ya no tenía agua―. Tsk, ya no tengo agua.

No dudo en tratar de tomar de la botella de su mejor amigo.

―¡Goenji! Si me das un poco de agua. ¿Verdad?

―No, Endou. Ve tú a traer más.

―¡Eh! ¡Sólo quiero un poco! ¡No seas malo!

―Deja tu pereza y ve a traer más.

―Pe-pero…

Su discusión siguió por varios minutos y la mayoría estaba prestando mucha atención, ya que deseaban saber el desenlace de toda la discusión.

―¡Dame agua!

―Que no.

―Endou ―llamó una voz femenina―. Ten ―le entregó una botella con agua, y la mánager poseía un sonrojo en su rostro.

―Ah… ―masculló el portero algo desubicado, luego lo recibió y sonrió―. ¡Gracias, Natsumi!

―¡Me molestaban tus gritos! Sólo les hice un favor a todos.

―De todas formas te agradezco.

―Como digas… ―susurró la gerente y luego suspiró―. Endou… quisiera hablar contigo antes de que te vayas.

―¡Claro!

Tan rápido como se arregló el problema pasó el tiempo. Y la mayoría ya se había "ido" dejando a solas a Endou y Natsumi.

―¿Qué me querías decir?

―Pu-pues… hoy antes de que entrenaran quería hablar contigo. ¿Lo recuerdas?

El castaño meditó un poco y recordó perfectamente que ella le había intentado decir algo, pero los habían interrumpido y ella no pudo decirle lo que quería.

―¡Sí!

―Bueno… es que… ―trató de hablar, pero estaba nerviosa, le latía rápido el corazón, y le temblaban las piernas y las manos, así que simplemente agacho la mirada y extendió sus brazos, mostrando lo que parecía un pequeño paquete.

―Oh… ―dijo sorprendido y tomó su regalo para después abrirlo―. Me cocinaste…

―S-sí…

―Oye, gracias.

―¿L-lo vas a probar?

"_No puede saber mal… Sólo tengo que pensar que todo saldrá bien y será así", _pensó el castaño. Con mucho valor comenzó a probar el contenido. Para su mala suerte, estaba salado, sintió como su sentido del gusto comenzaba a gritarle, sin embargo, como el caballero que es, simplemente se lo tragó e hizo una mueca.

―¿Qué pasa?

―¡Uh! ¡Sabe delicioso! ―exclamó sonriente aunque por dentro, su estómago sufría.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó Natsumi con un brillo hermoso en los ojos.

―¡Claro! Tiene un sabor único.

La sonrisa típica del chico, simplemente la encantaba a ella, y le provocaba que sintiera que ella era la chica más afortunada.

―Endou ―susurró para después acercase a él y tratar de darle un beso en la mejilla, pero el castaño por reflejo la vio a los ojos provocando que ambos estuvieran a punto de besarse.

Fue entonces cuando él se encontró con la mirada de ella. Natsumi había cerrado los ojos y a punto de darle un beso a Endou…

―¡No! ¡¿Cómo es posible que el capitán dé su primer beso antes que Goenji?! ―preguntó exaltado el pequeño Toramaru, pero fue callado por varios que también estaban espiando y por supuesto que el delantero de fuego le dio un codazo a su admirador número uno.

Entonces Endou y Natsumi se sonrojaron y enfurecieron.

―¡¿Qué creen que hacen, metiches?! ¡Yo como su capitán estoy enojado!

―¡¿Acaso piensan que invadir la privacidad de alguien es correcto?!

Todos los entrometidos salieron corriendo dejando a la pareja sola.

―Y-yo… quiero darte las gracias ―habló Endou―. Es un gusto saber que me hayas cocinado. Por cierto… ¿A qué se debe?

―Pues…

"_¿Endou será el chico indicado para mí? … eso ya me lo he preguntado mucho… y ahora que estuvimos a punto de besarnos… supe que él es el indicado. No tengo dudas ahora"_

―Sólo quería darte las gracias por ser mi amigo.

―Ah, bueno, es un placer probar tu comida.

"_Si Natsumi está feliz, yo soy feliz" _

Él le volvió a sonreír y tomó la mano de ella. Luego le ofreció a Natsumi que lo acompañara a la torre de metal para que viera su entrenamiento. El único pensamiento del capitán fue: "_No importa si Natsumi no me dio mi primer beso en la mejilla. Ella será mi primer beso. Un día de estos, ella me lo dará y estaré seguro que ella será la chica de mi vida~"._

* * *

**Notas de la autora (?): **

Corto, y sinceramente en mi mente era más largo~, pero tengo exámenes xD Y como no me podía sacar la idea de la mente decidí simple y sencillamente escribirla ^^ Ojala y me vaya bien en mis exámenes xD

Si vieron un error ortográfico… ¡Lo siento! No me dio tiempo de revisarlo .-.

¡Bueno! Gracias por sus Reviews :D ¡Los contestare! n.n

**LPgaboLP: **Sí, Natsumi lo fue xD, por cierto esta fue la idea que te dije que ya tenía pensada (?) Y como ya dijiste, mi mente puede ocupar mil cosas a la vez xD, bueno, pues estuve investigando y parece que Natsumi tiene la misma altura que Endou… pero en todos los Fant Arts parece que Endou es más alto xD Así que seguiré los fant arts (?)

**FlutterRage****: **¡Aquí tienes el otro Drabble! =3 Espero que te haya gustado ^^ Porque me inspiro en sus opiniones C: ¡Gracias por seguir el fanfic!

**Haku: **No te lo he dicho, pero… ¡Gracias por seguir mis Fanfics Endou/Natsumi! Reconozco a todo aquel que me deja un review =D y bueno, gracias por comentar ^^ Y pues como dices, es bueno que alguien este subiendo sobre esta pareja tan linda. Y como casi nadie lo hace pues yo lo hago =3

**FeNiXD: **Falta mucho para eso xD Quiero concentrarme primero en los momentos antes del eso =D ¡Así lo hace más lindo! Pero me diste una gran idea n.n Cuando lo haga te fascinara ^.^ ¡Gracias por comentar! Y tranquila, los bloqueos se quitan~ algún día =D

**Agradezco también a ****SaKuRiMo0n**

Recuerden. Si les gusto, les dio risa, les pareció lindo, romántico, lo que sea =D Sigan el fanfic, agréguenlo a sus favoritos y opinen

¿Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3: ¡Estúpido Goenji!

¡Hi! xD Lamento no haber actualizado antes (?) Doy mis explicaciones de mi disculpa al final del drabble…

¡Gracias por sus Reviews! Me animan a continuar ^^

Por ahora me voy con la información del drabble =3

:::::::::::

Tema: #3 Celos.

Géneros: Romance/Humor.

Título: ¡Estúpido Goenji!

Advertencia: Ah, no sé xD Hoy creo que no todo es lo que parece (?) Y puede que lo que parece no sea lo que piensen (?) ¡En fin! Ya saben. Es largo (Sí, largo por lo menos más de lo que debería ser un drabble xD ), sincero y Endou/Natsumi =D Posibles faltas de ortografía (Sí, tal vez haya o no, pero posiblemente sí [?] Así es, la confianza que me tengo al revisar el fanfic es nula xD) ¡Perdón si es largo! Se me pasó .-.

Dedicatoria: Se lo dedico a FeNiXD. Ojala y recuperes tu inspiración. Pero informo algo: a todo aquel que me deje un Review/Fav/Follow le dedico un drabble ^^ Aunque ya saben. ¡Va para ustedes! Siempre agradezco que lean mis fanfics n.n

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

* * *

Ver a Natsumi con Goenji no le molestaba, verla intercambiando miradas con el delantero tampoco, y observarla conversando plácidamente, ni le afectaba… ¡Oh, eso quería creer! ¡Qué va! Endou no era un chico _celoso, _solamente le disgustaba ver a _su futura novia_ con su mejor amigo. Y es que… ella le sonreía al rubio, ¿le molestaba al portero? ¡Sí! Estaba que a punto de ahorcar a alguien. La razón principal de sus celos, era que él comprendía a la perfección que la castaña era una chica _hermosa_ y que además muy popular entre los chicos de la escuela. Lo único que no entendía era el repentino interés de Goenji a Natsumi y viceversa, bueno, supuesto "interés" así lo describía el castaño.

Él intentó hablar con alguien para aclarar lo que sentía y no se le ocurrió nada más que ir con su entrenador, Kudou Michiya. Así que al final del entrenamiento de ese agotador viernes, le comunicó a su superior que necesitaba tener una conversación sobre algo importante.

En la actualidad él y su entrenador se encontraban en el club de futbol. Kudou con su mirada típica y Endou con una timidez poco común en él.

―¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

―¡Ah! E-es q-que…―tartamudeó para después respirar hondo y calmarse―. Y-yo cr-creo que me gus-gusta alguien …

El mayor frunció el ceño, ya había interpretado eso dicho por el portero.

―Ajá. ¿A qué se debe que me lo digas?

―¡Hum! Pues… me da mucha pena conversar de esto con mis padres. Y la otra persona mayor a la que encuentro cercana es a usted ―respondió con más calma, lastimosamente Kudou le lanzó una mirada fría, asustándolo―. Bue-bueno. Últimamente me he sentido molesto porque esa persona que me gusta la veo con alguien más.

Nuevamente el entrenador hizo una mueca, y es que estaba malinterpretando las palabras expresadas por el castaño.

―¿Y se puede saber quién es "esa persona"?

Definitivamente esa pregunta estremeció al pobre chico, provocando que el corazón le latiera más rápido y obviamente sintió como le sudaban las manos. Pero iba a ser el intentó de hablar…

―E-es… ―susurró entrecortado, sonrojado y asustado. Es que definitivamente comenzaba a estresarse.

"Más le vale que no sea Fuyuka de quién me esté hablando", pensó el mayor, y es que como padre, le corresponde la responsabilidad de cuidar de su hija, aunque él sea su padre adoptivo. Sin embargo, esas miradas frías que le lanzaba al portero, era una amenaza ya que malinterpretaba toda la conversación…

―No tengo todo tu tiempo ―reclamó el entrenador.

―¡Bien! Es Natsumi Raimon.

―…

Su entrenador se quedó sin palabras. Y es que había cometido un error al pensar mal del pobre chico. Ahora sentía que debía guiarlo un poquito y ayudarlo con su duda.

―¿En-entrenador?

―Hum… ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

―Ya le había dicho…

Kudou se estaba estresando, pues no estaba muy concentrado.

―Que yo recuerde me habías dicho que te sentías molesto por ver a Natsumi con Goenji ―recordó el mayor haciendo que el menor se sonrojara.

―Pues… ¡¿No que no se acordaba?!

Instantáneamente su entrenador lo ignoro por completo.

―Mira, es sencillo lo que te pasa ―respondió mirándolo a los ojos y colocando una de sus manos en el hombro del castaño―. Sientes celos. Es normal a tu edad, pero no en ti. Aunque supongo que es porque sientes que la vas a perder.

Endou intentó analizar lo dicho por el otro e hizo una mueca. "¿Yo? ¿Celoso? ¿De qué? Goenji no es mejor que yo y… ¡A Natsumi no le puede gustar!"

―Endou, intenta no matar a alguien, y ten cuidado ―aconsejó Kudou mientras se retiraba―. No pierdas a Natsumi.

Así se retiró el mayor, dejando muy confundido al portero. Sin tener respuesta alguna de su mente sobre qué hacer se dirigió a su hogar, caminando por las calles de Inazuma; el viento soplaba algo fuerte esa tarde y recordó aquella vez que llevó a Natsumi a la torre de metal, al rato intentó hallar una solución para evitar sentirse así. Nuevamente recordó la sonrisa de la castaña y sintió como el corazón le comenzaba a latir más rápido, estuvo tanto tiempo metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya había caminado en frente de su casa. Para cuando lo notó salió corriendo hacía su hogar.

A las horas se encontraba acostado en su cama intentando analizar qué tan fuerte era eso que sentía por ella…

―Natsumi no puede sentir nada por Goenji… Definitivamente no…

Su mente se nubló, el sueño comenzaba a presentarse, ya no pudo más que imaginarse que se encontraba en un parque tomado de la mano con Natsumi. Sonrió, se sentía feliz… sin embargo, su mente volvió a atacarlo con sus inseguridades.

"¿Celos?", pensó antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

* * *

Ya había amanecido y él se encontraba sumergido en sus sueños. Era mañana preciosa, perfecta para salir a jugar futbol… o para salir en una cita. Lo curioso de todo es que el portero se encontraba totalmente metido en sus sábanas sin ganas de levantarse ni nada. Lastimosamente su madre llegó a la habitación e intentó levantarlo.

―Mamoru, ya es tarde ―habló mientras jalaba las sábanas―. Ve a cambiarte y haz tu tarea.

―Deja… ―susurró mientras jalaba el otro lado de las sábanas, seguía dormido, era más un movimiento de su subconsciente―, Goenji, deja ya a Natsumi…

Su madre abrió la boca sorprendida. ¡Su hijo estaba _enamorado_! Oh, eso sí que la alegraba y no dudo en preguntarse, quién era esa muchacha… por lo que despertó con gran urgencia a su hijo.

―¡Mamoru te ordeno que me digas ahora mismo quién es Natsumi!

―¡¿Ah?! ―preguntó asustado al sentir como su madre de un jalón le quitó la sabana―. ¿Qué…?

―¿Quién es Natsumi?

Endou se sonrojó y trato de evitar la pregunta.

―¡Y-ya es tarde! ―exclamó y empujó levemente a su madre afuera―. ¡Me tengo que cambiar e irme a jugar futbol!

―¡Mamoru!

Y así la sacó de la habitación, pero aun así escuchó un "hablaremos luego de esto" de parte de su madre.

―¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué hablo dormido?! ―se reprochó en voz alta, después escuchó como su teléfono sonaba, rápidamente vio que era mensaje de Kazemaru―. ¿Habrá pasado algo? ―revisó y encontró una foto adjunta al mensaje―. ¿Q-q-qué?

Ante sus ojos había una imagen de Goenji caminado junto a Natsumi. Uh, y lo peor fue cuando leyó el mensaje, "_¡Endou! Salí para ir a buscarte a tu casa, pero antes pasé a comprar algo, y me encontré a Natsumi con Goenji en una la heladería. Parece que están en una cita… " _.

"No, no, no, no, no, definitivamente, Natsumi no tiene una cita con Goenji", intentó calmarse mentalmente el castaño, pero le fue imposible, así que se le ocurrió una gran idea. Llamó a Kazemaru y le explicó que quería ver lo de la "cita" con sus propios ojos. Así que…

¡Endou Mamoru espiaría a Natsumi y Goenji!

Al cabo de unos treinta minutos ya había salido de su casa con el uniforme del equipo de futbol, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta encontrarse con su amigo de cabello largo. Realmente, Kazemaru no comprendía el comportamiento de su compañero, pero no le tomó importancia, así que ambos caminaron hasta la heladería de Inazuma. Al llegar, se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la "pareja".

―¿Por qué espiamos? ―preguntó Kazemaru en un susurro.

―Mejor pregúntate. ¿Por qué no espiar? ―contestó en susurros Endou, mientras observaba detenidamente como Natsumi soltaba una risilla con cada cosa que decía el rubio―. Ay, sí, ni que Goenji fuera tan divertido. Es más, es un amargado.

Su compañero lo miró y entonces comprendió todo…

―¿Estás enamorado de Natsumi? ―cuestionó de golpe el defensa.

―Calla, que nos van a descubrir ―evadió la pregunta y miró como Goenji le decía algo que provocó que Natsumi se sonrojara más de lo normal, eso hartó al portero―. ¡Ya estuvo bueno!

¡Sí, Endou se hartó y comenzó a gritar! Todos los que se encontraban en la heladería lo voltearon a ver, y los más sorprendidos eran Goenji y Natsumi…

―¡Tú…! ¡Mal amigo con cabello parado que no es natural! ―gritó mientras se acercaba a la mesa de sus amigos―. ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!

―E-Endou… ―tartamudeó Goenji, pero al intentar continuar su oración, se vio interrumpido por el portero, quién le tiró el helado que estaba comiendo en la cara y en la ropa―. ¡¿Cuál es tu estúpido problema?!

―¡Endou Mamoru! ―exclamó con ira Natsumi, para después levantarse de su lugar y acercarse a Goenji―. ¿Qué clase de comportamiento es este?

―¡Dímelo tú!

―Endou, cálmate ―sugirió Kazemaru mientras intentaba jalarlo del brazo.

―¡Yo estoy calmado!

―¡Entonces deja tus celos! ―gritó Goenji mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a su amigo―. ¿O es que acaso se te dio la gana tirarme esto?

Oh, Natsumi se sonrojó tanto como Endou… es que eso de los celos, era difícil de creer en una persona como Endou.

―¡¿Celos?! ―preguntó el castaño con el rostro más que rojo y con el corazón a mil por hora―. ¡Pues sí! Estoy… cansado de ver cómo se miran… ¡Natsumi si el que te gustaba era yo!

¡Sorpresa! Goenji miró sorprendido a Natsumi y luego a Endou…

―¿Ya le dijiste? ―cuestionó irritado el rubio.

―¿Decirme qué?

―¡Yo no le dije nada! ―contestó molesta la castaña.

―No entiendo ―comentó Kazemaru, es que todo se volvió tan confuso.

―Mira, yo me voy a limpiar y ustedes arreglen sus problemas ―avisó el delantero y al entrometido del defensa se lo llevó también.

Hubo un silencio y mánager necesitaba saber la verdad. Así que se levantó, camino cerca de la salida de la heladería, el portero obviamente la siguió y ella sintió que era el momento de hablar.

―¿Quién te dijo eso?

―Ah… pues un día por accidente escuche una conversación entre ustedes. Y escuche que yo les gustaba a Aki, Fuyuppe, y a ti ―comenzó a contar con un poco de miedo pues la mirada asesina de la chica provocaba que se pusiera nervioso―. Al principio no supe bien como sentirme, pero yo sé que me gustas… y me sentí tan lleno de alegría el saber que te gustaba. Y… decidí hablar con Aki y Fuyuppe, les aclaré la situación delicadamente. ¡Ellas me sonrieron y me dijeron que si yo era feliz ellas también! La verdad, no te lo había dicho antes porque sé que ustedes son amigas y no quería causar un conflicto.

―¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Goenji?

―¡Porque me sentí celoso! No es justo… ¡Me gustas! ¡Me gustas más de lo que debería! ¡Me gustas más que el futbol! ¡Te quiero, me importas, no dejo de pensar en ti! ¡Me estoy volviendo loco! ¡Loco por ti! Por favor… ―confesó el portero mientras se acercaba a la chica―, no me odies por quererte, no me odies por esto…

―Endou ―llamó y se acercó a él para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla provocando que el corazón de ambos casi estallara de la emoción y un gran sonrojo apareciera en sus rostros―. No puedo odiarte, porque te quiero ―rápidamente lo jalo de la banda―. Pero eres un inmaduro infantil y tienes que disculparte con Goenji.

―Ah… lo haré después…

―¿Después de qué?

―Después de esto ―apartó con agilidad la mano de la chica, para abrazarla―. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Por un instante sólo escucharon el latido de sus corazones. Ella no pudo articular palabra… ¡Es que la había agarrado de sorpresa!

―Y-yo… s-sí ―aceptó tímidamente para después sentir como su _novio_ se apartaba y la tomaba de la mano.

―¡Sí! ¡Natsumi Raimon, la chica más linda de la escuela es mi novia! ―gritó con alegría el portero y Natsumi se avergonzó de sus gritos… aunque también le causo una risa.

Luego de unos minutos Goenji salió del baño más arreglado, y obviamente el castaño se disculpó con él. Kazemaru siguió sin entender nada, así que simplemente también se disculpó por estar espiando. La única duda del portero era el por qué _su _Natsumi se encontraba en la heladería con el rubio, aunque después le restó importancia. ¡Ya tenía una relación con ella! ¡Nada podía importar!

Aunque, la realidad es que la mánager estaba en aquella heladería con el delantero por razones… "de amor":

* * *

"―_Así que… ¿Se lo dirás? ―preguntó el delantero mientras miraba fijamente a la chica―. Últimamente, Endou me mira raro cuando hablo contigo, y eso me molesta. _

―_Estás alucinando. Ni que fuera celoso ―soltó una risa al terminar la oración._

―_Endou es celoso, y más te vale hacer algo para que sea tu novio ―advirtió el delantero con una sonrisa presumida―. Te lo van a quitar. Ya sabes… Endou es tan popular entre las chicas, quizá más que yo. ¿O es que acaso no te mueres por él? _

_Eso último provoco un gran sonrojo en la chica, se había quedado callada. Luego de eso se escucharon el grito de un chico familiar". _

* * *

**Notas de la autora (?): **

¡Lo siento! Lamento que me haya tardado tanto TwT pero mi vida es ocupada .-. ¡Oh y me enfermé! xD Por eso lo subo hasta hoy TwT

Queda constado que lo termine de escribir hace días y no lo subí porque en realidad estaba algo ocupada y mi gripe me estaba matando X.X

En fin~

Y lamento si es largo (?) Supongo que ya no es drabble xD Pero bah~ Uno que varíe de vez en cuando . Además es por mi tardanza (?)

¿Saben? Tengo 39 fanfics =3 (No todos de Inazuma xD ) Ya subiré un fanfic sobre algo de Inazuma xD ¡Creo que será Endou/Natsumi! Aún no estoy segura, pero de lo que estoy segura es que ya estoy escribiendo el último capítulo del fanfic "El secreto de un chico enamorado (EndouxNatsumi)", pronto lo terminare (?) lo subiré y terminaré mi fanfic~

Por último espero que les haya gustado =)

Responderé Reviews =3

**FlutterRage: **Sí, vaya que fue sustancioso xD Hum~ Endou casi siempre sufre (?) Siempre se arruina el beso xD Pero algún día lo tendrán C: ~ Aquí está el otro =3 Espero que te guste y además es más largo de lo normal xD Pronto subiré el siguiente ^^

**Storie d'amore: **Sé que no contestaras :C Pero agradezco que hayas leído mi fanfic, de verdad estoy 100% segura que no contestaras, porque leí tu perfil U.U Igual, aquí hay varios Endumi =) Gracias por leer.

**SaKuRiMoOn: **Que bueno que te haya divertido ^^ xD Siempre trato de hacer reír a las personas para alegrar la vida~ ~ Y los chico siempre serán metiches :3 Jajajaja. Algún día no los interrumpirán =D Aquí está el capítulo, espero que te hayas reído.

**LPgaboLP: **¿Te gusto más que el primero? xD (?) Ojala que sí… xD Pero si no… hare uno que te guste tanto que te quedaras mudo (?) Jajajaja, Toramaru tan infantil y entrometido C: Nació para eso (?) Por cierto sigo en enferma~ de puro milagro estoy todavía subiendo esto xD Ahora espero que te haya encantado ^^ (Al final cambie la letra xD Es que quedaba más la que puse ahorita que la que te había dicho)

**Haku: **Es una lástima que me haya tardado para este capítulo :C Pero aun así espero que te guste este capítulo =) Escribo para los fans~ así que doy lo mejor.

**FeNixD: **Te dedique este capítulo en agradecimiento a tus reviews. ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Y si todos queríamos matar a Toramaru en ese instante xD ¡Me ayudaste y eso es genial! Es bueno convivir con los otros usuarios así con los reviews =D El bloqueo se ira ^^ ¡Aquí está la continuación! Pronto tendré lo siguiente.

Agradezco a todos los que hayan leído este fanfic ^^ ¡Gracias!

Si les gusto, les pareció romántico, les saco una risa, sonrisa y cualquier otro sentimiento (?) Opinen, añadan este fanfic a sus favoritos o síganlo ^^

¿Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4: ¿Natsumi Raimon?

¡Hola~!

Bueno, me tardé en actualizar porque tuve un corto de inspiración horrible ._.

¡Gracias por sus Fav, Reviews y Follow! =D Sin más los datos del One-Shot:

::::::::::::::

Tema: #4 Discusión.

Géneros: Humor/Romance.

Título: ¿Natsumi Raimon?

Advertencia: Lo recuerdo posibles faltas de ortografía. Y quizá OoC…

Dedicatoria: Este drabble se lo decido a FlutterRage ~ Te lo decido ya que este pedido me lo hiciste y no se me olvido. ¡Aquí esta! =3

Tipo de fanfic: One-Shot.

**Notas: **No sé si llorar o qué, pero sé que no estaré siempre escribiendo fanfics. El próximo año, quizá sea la última vez que actualice algo… y luego… tendré que ir a la universidad, y me será más difícil. Quisiera terminar mis fanfics antes de eso, pero tengo muchas compromisos con otras cosas y **no pienso dejar nada.** Porque amo lo que hago, y quisiera terminar mis fanfics para que todos, puedan leerlos y reírse… O que al menos que sonrían, porque desde que llegué a Fanfiction y al fandom con que una persona le gustara mi trabajo yo era feliz ='D Y hasta el día de hoy es así. Gracias por leer mis fanfics.

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

* * *

Ella lo describiría como un pequeño enojo… Sí. ¿Por qué no? Tampoco era que fuera a darle un ataque de ansiedad, inseguridad y estrés sólo por ver a su actual novio rodeado de un montón de chicas. ¡Para nada sentía celos! Porque Natsumi, sabía muy bien que Endou era muy popular por ser el capitán del equipo de fútbol, además de bastante simpático, y tampoco hay que olvidar que él fue el capitán del equipo ganador del torneo mundial. ¡Oh! Y que además él ha dejado a más de una enamorada.

No habían celos… eso se repetía ella una y otra vez, mientras lo veía hablar con un pequeño grupo de chicas que se le acercaban para preguntarle: "¿Cómo era tan…buen capitán?". Y por supuesto no se molestaba si Aki o "Fuyuppe" se le acercaban. Sería malo sentirse mal por eso…

Bueno, ¿y si era malo qué? ¡Era su novio! Tenía derecho a si quiera molestarse, ¿no? Lo malo de sentir celos, es que si Endou la miraba molesta, creía que era su culpa, por lo que instantáneamente la llenaba de preguntas, si eso provocaba peleas constantes entre los dos, pero esas peleas no tenían nada malo, cualquier pareja se pelea.

Aunque tarde o temprano se llegan a saber las cosas. Y esos celos se llegarían a tal grado que… bueno… digamos que ese día lunes había comenzado "normal". Todos entrenaban pacíficamente, Natsumi evitaba ver a Endou directamente a los ojos, por lo que volteaba el rostro hacía otro lado y el portero intenta no perder la concentración por su actual estado "sentimental".

―Ah, no la entiendo ―se quejó el castaño sentándose en el suelo, rápidamente todos en el campo lo miraron sorprendidos.

Algunos de los jugadores se le acercaron para hablar con él:

―¿Qué pasa, capitán? ―preguntó Toramaru.

―Nada, sólo estoy un poco cansado ―contestó alegremente el portero.

Goenji lo miró y sabía perfectamente que no era eso, es más, el rubio además de haber sido el cupido de Endou y Natsumi ahora también era el que más sabía de la relación de ambos.

―Creí que estabas así por ella ―señaló el rubio mirándolo de forma divertida.

―¿Quién es ella? ―cuestionó Endou ignorando la lógica.

―Él se refiere a tu novia ―aclaró Kazemaru―. No los entiendo, discuten, se reconcilian, regresan, discuten y así… ¿Qué clase de relación es esa?

―Esa relación se llama: "Matrimonio" ―informó Kidou aguantándose la risa pues al instante el capitán del equipo se sonrojo.

―En primera no estoy así por ella, en segunda no es matrimonio, es sólo que yo… ―comenzó a excusarse el castaño, pero hizo una pausa los miró a todos seriamente y luego observó el cielo para que un segundo después lo mirara a ellos―. Yo no la entiendo para nada. ¿Ustedes la entienden?

―¡¿Cómo la vamos a entender si tú no la entiendes?! ―preguntó alterado el rubio―. Bah, da igual. ¿Por qué discuten?

Endou hizo una mueca, cerró los ojos fuertemente, todos prestaron mucha atención e incluso Endou realizo un ruido raro con la garganta, por último se puso de pie.

―Ni yo mismo lo sé, pero ha de ser por algo muy serio.

―¡Endou! ―gritaron casi todos al unísono.

―¿Qué? Por lo general ella ya está molesta cuando discutimos.

―Entonces se molesta por algo que haces no por algo que dices ―comentó Goenji―. ¿Qué es lo haces antes de verla molesta?

―Hum… Pues jugar fútbol.

―Ah, entonces tal vez está celosa del fútbol ―dedujo Kazemaru y todos lo voltearon a ver extrañados―. Quiero decir… Cuando comenzaste a salir con ella, le dijiste que la querías más que al fútbol. ¿Verdad?

―Eh… ―el castaño se rasco la cabeza pensando y no recordaba esa parte―, la verdad no recuerdo bien, mucho de lo que digo en un instante es porque estoy inspirado y a veces exagero ―después de admitir eso, el rubio le lanzó una mirada asesina―. Ah, conste Natsumi si me gusta mucho, pero… ¿Más que el fútbol? Esa parte no la recuerdo…

―Ah, por Dios ―susurró Kidou mirándolo desaprobatoriamente―. Tal vez ella siente que eso que dijiste no es verdad y por eso se molesta…

―No. Natsumi ama tanto el fútbol como yo ―expresó Endou con mucho orgullo.

―Oh, pero usted amas más al fútbol que a Natsumi ―declaró Toramaru sin pena alguna, no entendía bien lo que pasaba, sin embargo él estaba seguro de eso.

―…

¡Por amor a todo! El portero no decía nada y el que calla otorga…

―Dime que ese silencio es de negación, Endou ―dijo Kazemaru, no podía creer que Endou siendo tan "celoso" no podía aunque sea negar eso un poquito…

―Este… ¡Se acabó el entrenamiento! ―exclamó el castaño empujando a Goenji y Kazemaru.

―¡No me empujes! ―reclamó el rubio.

―¡Sí! Deja de empujarnos.

―Está bien ―accedió y sin dudarlo se alejó velozmente hacía donde estaba la castaña.

Natsumi no estaba prestando atención a nada. Mirara el cielo preguntándose si era sano sentir celos…

"¿Será normal sentir esto? Digo, no es que me sienta molesta, pero… No quiero perderlo", pensó la chica mientras suspiraba, lastimosamente fue interrumpida por su novio.

―¡Natsumi! ―llamó el castaño con una gran sonrisa cuando todavía empujaba a los otros dos, sin embargo Kazemaru y Goenji se soltaron y se fueron sin decir nada.

―¿Por qué…?

―No preguntes. Lamento haber hecho enojar… ―se disculpó con un poco de timidez y la castaña le sonrió dando a entender que todo estaba bien―. ¿Me puedes dar una botella con agua?

―Claro, Endou ―accedió feliz mientras iba a buscar lo pedido.

De la nada un par de chicas se acercaron y llamaron al portero, éste se dirigió a donde lo habían llamado para cuando Natsumi terminó de buscar la botella se dio cuenta de que Endou estaba conversando alegremente con dos chicas que jamás había visto. Además de que estás parecían estar "coqueteando" con él; el castaño se limitaba a contestar, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que les estuviera firmando un balón de fútbol. La castaña no iba a permitir tal cosa, y aunque ella no fuera tan impulsiva caminó hacía donde estaban… sin embargo se detuvo antes de llegar. Ella era una señorita y no iba a andar haciendo escándalos por gusto; así que mejor se fue a otro lugar.

Por otra parte Endou estaba pues…

―¿Y entonces sí sales con Natsumi? ―preguntó emocionada una chica con el cabello negro y ojos color café.

―Sí, aunque no llevamos mucho tiempo, sé que estoy enamorado de ella.

―¡Awww! ―exclamaron las dos chicas que estaban allí hablando con el castaño.

―¡Hacen un linda pareja! A parte es romántico…el capitán del equipo de fútbol y la presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil ―opinó la otra chica de baja estatura, con el cabello castaño oscuro largo y con los ojos de color verde.

―Gracias, chicas. Bueno, un gusto en conocerlas si quiere unirse al club ya saben.

―Adiós ―se despidieron ambas chicas.

Endou caminó de nuevo hacía donde estaba Natsumi sólo que esta vez, pues ella no estaba.

―¿Y Natsumi?

―Se fue, Mamoru. Parecía molesta… ―contestó Fuyuka―. ¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarla?

―¿Molesta? Ah… sí, vamos a buscarla. ¿Tú sabes dónde puede estar?

―Debe estar en la oficina del director.

―¡Excelente!

Fuyuka y Endou salieron del área de entrenamiento, entraron a la escuela y comenzaron a pasar por los pasillos; conversaban acerca de la rara actitud de la castaña, ya que desde hace días se comportaba muy anormal.

―¿Sabes alguna razón lógica para que se comporte así?

―Creo que está celosa.

―¡¿Del fútbol?!

―No, me imagino que de Aki y de mí…

―Ah… No veo porque… ―soltó sin pensar el castaño y luego recordó―. ¡Oh, vamos! Somos amigos, digo a ti te quiero de manera especial, a Aki también, y a Haruna; y Natsumi, pues ella me gusta, estoy enamorado de ella. Eh… A los chicos los quiero como amigos… y a mi mamá pues la adoro…

―Sí, pero… Los celos a veces representan el miedo de perder al ser amado; Natsumi no quiere perderte.

―Supongo que es lo mismo que yo siento.

―Además escuché que le dijiste que la quería más que el fútbol.

―¿Podemos conversar sobre otra cosa?

―Mamoru.

―Fuyuppe, por favor…

―Ah, Mamoru.

―¡Déjame cambiar de tema!

―Pero Mamoru.

―¿Cuál es tu…?

Ante de poder terminar su frase, Endou se cayó por las escaleras ya que no las había visto. El lado positivo era que no eran tan largas, lo malo es que el castaño parecía bastante afectado por el golpe, su amiga corrió a auxiliarlo.

―Te intentaba avisar de las escaleras.

―¡Oh, muchos balones con alas! ―gritó el portero para después desmayarse.

―Yo se lo advertí.

* * *

La castaña se encontraba viendo el panorama por la ventana. Nuevamente se cuestionaba si debía sentir celos, sus razones para sentirse así eran que Aki y Fuyuka todavía seguían teniendo sentimientos por el capitán; ella no era egoísta… le dolía no poder sentirse a gusto con todos. Sus amigas habían aceptado eso, pero… a veces ellas eran mejor. Aki sabía cocinar perfectamente, Fuyuka era muy amable, conocía a Endou desde su infancia, se llevaban bien. ¿Por qué él la escogió a ella, la presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil? Las otras dos chicas no eran malas, poseían cualidades muy buenas, incluso para llevar una buena relación. Reconocía que le hubiera dolido mucho si el castaño sólo la hubiera considerado una compañera, porque ella lo consideraba a él, un chico maravillo, un amigo fascinante, y una persona que va fuera de cualquier límite.

―Estoy actuando mal, además… Endou dijo que me quería más que él fútbol ―ella se rio al terminar la oración―. Creo que él también es algo exagerado, tengo que ir a disculparme.

Salió de la oficina del director mientras caminaba se topó con el delantero de fuego.

―Goenji. ¿Endou sigue entrenando?

―No, vine a buscarlo. Pensé que estaba contigo.

―Yo también pensé lo mismo.

―Entonces busquemos en el primer lugar donde él estaría.

No tardaron ni diez segundos en pensarlo.

―El club de fútbol.

Así se dirigieron para el lugar dicho, Goenji notó a Natsumi algo impaciente.

―¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó el rubio.

―No.

―Como digas.

"Jamás entenderé el gusto de Endou por esta chica", pensó el rubio.

"¿Qué le miran tantas chicas a Goenji? Endou es más lindo", reflexionó en su mente la castaña.

Ambos se voltearon a ver como para preguntarse algo, pero prefirieron no hacerlo. Justo cuando llegaron y entraron escucharon a dos personas hablando.

* * *

―Gracias, Fuyuppe.

―De nada, Mamoru, espero que te sientas mejor.

―¡Debí de hacerte caso! Quizá me hubiera evitado tanto problema.

―Tranquilo, ya pasará…

―A la próxima mejor te tomo más en cuenta, pueda que hasta me salves de vivir algo horrible.

* * *

Natsumi estaba un poco espantada, comenzó a formular muchas cosas en su cabeza.

―E-están conversando…

―Sí, eso es obvio.

―Hablan sobre mi relación con Endou.

―¿En serio lo crees?

Según el rubio todo era broma, pero entonces vio la expresión de la castaña y se dio cuenta que no lo era.

* * *

―¿Te sientes mal por ella?

―No, digo fue su culpa…

―No digas eso, Mamoru.

―Es la verdad, además no entiendo porque se enojó.

―Cualquiera se hubiera molestado.

―Bah, trataré de olvidar todo eso.

―¿Seguro?

―Prefiero hacerlo a recordar su horrenda cara.

Fuyuka tenía una expresión de cansancio en cambio Endou estaba adolorido.

―Te lo dije, Endou se hartó de mí… ―susurró Natsumi con la voz entrecortada.

―No hay nada que ese tonto haya dicho para que pienses así.

―…

* * *

Nuevamente el portero intentaba no quejarse por el vendaje que le estaba poniendo su amiga.

―Otra cosa que no me gusto es que luego, se fue sin decir nada ―se quejó el castaño.

―¿No ibas a olvidarlo?

―Sí, pero eso es lo último que diré.

―Bien, ya terminé.

―¡Perfecto! Ahora debo ir a buscarla.

―¿Qué le dirás?

―Ya sabes.

Él le sonrió a Fuyuppe, y ésta le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

―Terminará conmigo.

―Oh, vamos…

―No, Goenji… Fui muy celosa.

―Contrólate ―exigió el delantero mientras la tomaba por los hombros―. Tú vas a entrar allá, le pedirás una explicación a Endou, y verás como todo resulta bien.

―… E-está bien.

Natsumi respiró hondo y caminó hacía donde estaban el castaño y Fuyuka. Justo cuando entró el castaño la vio con una gran sonrisa.

―¡Te estaba buscando! Lo malo es que…

―Endou ―llamó la gerente con una gran seriedad.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Necesito hablar contigo a solas.

―Suerte, Mamoru ―dijo la chica del cabello violeta mientras se retiraba.

―Lo mismo te deseo, Natsumi ―se despidió el rubio.

La pareja se quedó sola. El castaño no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, y ella intentaba no descontrolarse.

―Necesito que seas sincero.

―Ajá… has estado rara, ¿qué te pasa?

―Mejor dime tú, ¿de quién hablabas con Fuyuka?

―¿Estabas escuchando?

―¡Sí! ¡Y lo escuché todo!

―¿Entonces por qué estas preguntando si escuchaste todo?

―¡Eso no importa! ¡Contesta!

―¡Espera! Mejor dime tú, ¿adónde te fuiste? Te busque con Fuyuppe por mucho tiempo.

―¡¿Acaso es que ni te diste cuenta?!

―… Eh… No sé si seguimos conversando de lo mismo.

―¡Endou Mamoru!

―¿Qué? ¡No sé de qué me hablas!

―¡De esas chicas que te estaban coqueteando! ¡No puedo creer que les siguieras la corriente! Eres increíble. Pensé en que estaba actuando mal, y te encuentro hablando mal de mí, y de que quieres terminar conmigo.

―¿Coqueteando? … ¡Pero si sólo querían saber si era verdad que yo salía contigo! Y… ¿Terminar contigo? ¡No lo haría, ni que estuviera idiota!

―¿Hum?

―Natsumi, yo hablaba con Fuyuppe de la profesora que intentó ayudarme después de que me caí de las escaleras. Si le hubiera hecho caso a Fuyuppe sobre fijarme en las escaleras no hubiera terminado herido. Cuando llegó la profesora, me intentó llevar a la enfermería… Pero yo le dije que todo estaba bien, luego me llamó tonto y le dije que no lo era, después me intentó mandar al salón de castigo… Y le dije que ya no era hora para eso, y que me sentía porque me caí, después se fue molesta sin decir nada. Por si te preguntas era la profesora de matemáticas, ya sabes que no nos llevamos bien.

―Oh, era por eso…

―¡Sí! No hablaría mal de ti…

―Lo siento.

―No te disculpes, mira… ¿Te recuerdas que te dije que te quería más que el fútbol?

―Bueno… sí.

―Cuando juego fútbol me siento muy feliz. No es que contigo no me sienta así, es más… estar junto a ti me hace sentir más que especial, no comprendo por qué la "presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil" acepto salir con un chico que es tan contrario a lo que ella está acostumbrada.

Fue entonces cuando Natsumi entendió que ella no era la única insegura.

―Endou, tú pudiste escoger a Aki o a Fuyuka, pero estás saliendo conmigo… la "mandona", "malhumorada" gerente…

―Tú eres diferente a las demás, fuiste capaz de dejar al equipo por buscar a alguien tan importante para mí. Hiciste tanto, aprendiste a amar el fútbol… Me fascina estar contigo, es como una gran aventura. Yo amo el fútbol, no te lo niego… y lo único que te puedo asegurar es que te quiero y me importas más de lo que puedo pensar.

―También me importas mucho ―admitió la castaña y abrazó a Endou con cuidado, ella todavía recordaba lo de su accidente―. Me cambiaste la vida, tú y el fútbol.

―Te apuesto que cada día que estemos juntos vamos a querernos más.

El castaño le correspondió al abrazo, y se quedaron en silencio así como estaban por bastante tiempo. Los celos eran sólo una fase de su relación, y conforme pasaría el tiempo ambos procederían a llevar una relación más cercana y madura.

* * *

**Notas de la autora (?): **

Me pasé, lo admito. Meses sin actualizar T.T Lo siento, de nuevo me disculpo. Pronto veremos más momentos Endou/Natsumi, ahora si pienso actualizar más seguido, en serio…

Bueno. Agradezco los Fav/Follow a:

**AlmaDelPoeta, Fanny Taka, FutterRage, ImaginAbbys, SaKuRiMo0n, FeNiXD. **

¡**Gracias por leer, si desean o gustan dejen un review**! =3 **Ustedes pueden pedir que algún Drabble se traté de algo de Endumi en particular~ =D **

**Perdón si leyeron alguna falta ortográfica =/ Traté que no hubiera, me disculpo si leyeron alguna incoherencia. **

¡Responderé a los reviews!

**SaKuRiMo0n: **¡Sí, Endou se pasó! xD Jajaja ese portero loco siempre comete tonterías (?), a Goenji casi le pasó lo mismo en este capítulo xD Con Natsumi bueno, él no sabría qué hacer si ella se pone así toda triste y él ahí~ xD ¡Gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!

**FeNiXD: **¡De nada! Ojalá todavía puedas leer este capítulo. Actualice al fin "El secreto de un chico enamorado" xD Ufff, no sé si ya lo leíste, en todo caso gracias por leerme =3 Siempre te apoyare con tus fanfics de Inazuma ^―^ ¡No te asustes! EndouxNatsumi de corazón xD Curiosidad: Nunca me imaginé a Natsumi con Goenji y hasta el día de hoy no puedo xD ¡Aquí la continuación, tardé, lo lamento! Espero que te haya gustado =3

**FutterRage: **¡Hola! Bueno, xD Como verás, si Endou dijo eso fue por impulsivo =P xD En fin, cuando están casados imagino que ama más a Natsumi, por algo aguanta su comida xD ¡Gracias! He aquí lo que me pediste, perdón por tardarme, ya sabes que yo ando de un lado para otro X.X ¡Espero que te haya gustado!

**NazuHika Senbon: **¡Qué bien que también te guste el Endou/Natsumi! Jajaja como verás en este capítulo se trató también sobre eso que dijo Endou xD =3 sus comentarios me dan más de que hacer en el fanfic ¡Gracias! Wow, qué bien que te inspiré =D ¡Suerte, gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado!

**GaboA7x: **¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado! Y como te prometí hoy, lo subí xD Aunque le hizo daño a mi alma (?) Me costó un montón xD Por muchas razones XD Tsk, yo me retrasó más xD ¡Ah! Todavía me debes la continuación de tu fanfic =P Y sabes a cuál me refiero (?)

**Ale-chan97:** ¡Hi, hi, hi! ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte por aquí TwT Haces falta :'D En serio, me animas un montón cuando aparece ^-^ Sin bromas, va en serio xD Tranquila, si no puedes, pues no se puede, pero cuando puedas =3 Me vendrá súper bien leerte n.n ¡De nada, tenía que dedicártelo! Gracias por todo lo que me dices, y por tu apoyo, no importa la demora. ¡No dejaré de escribir por ahora! Amo está pareja… Y soy fan de corazón de ella.


	5. Chapter 5: Situación incómoda

¡Hi~! Vengo aquí a dejar un Drabble:

::::::::::::

Tema: #5 Extraño.

Géneros: Humor &amp; Romance.

Título: Situación incómoda

Advertencia: Corto, quizá con faltas de ortografía, y quizá OoC. Y habrá casi al final de este capítulo o Drabble xD Pasara algo que no esperan (?)

Dedicatoria: Se lo dedico a todos los que están leyendo el fanfic C:

Tipo de Fanfic: One-Shot (Dios, no me puede salir ningún Drabble xD).

**Notas: **Pues… Esta vez no tengo nada más que decir, sólo que es un One-Shot (?)

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

* * *

Era un día lluvioso en la ciudad, el cielo estaba oscurecido por la tormenta y cierto chico castaña estaba totalmente aburrido en la casa de su novia; Natsumi lo había invitado a una cena "especial", según el portero esto iba a ser totalmente divertido, pero no esperaba que el padre de ella se retrasara para llegar a casa debido a la tormenta, por ello ahora ambos estaban en la habitación de ella; la habitación era bastante espaciosa, había una escritorio, varios cuadros en las paredes, una mesita a la par de la cama, también había un baño, un ropero, las paredes eran de color amarillo crema.

No hablaban, no hacían nada, era por ello que Endou estaba desesperado por hacer algo emocionante. ¡Oh, claro! Tenía que comportarse o si no la castaña se molestaría con él, y nadie quería verla enojada.

Así que respiró hondo e intentó pensar en algo divertido.

"¿Los peces jugaran fútbol?", se preguntó mentalmente para entretenerse, sin embargo no funcionó hasta él sabía que no. "Esto es lo más silencioso que he presenciado, tengo que… comportarme… por ella…y… ¿No debería jugar algo? Lo que sea, antes de morir de aburrimiento"

Volteó a ver a su chica, y ésta estaba leyendo un libro.

―Ah… ―susurró algo desconcertado―, ¿Natsumi?

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó de lo más tranquila, sin apartar la vista de su libro. Ella se encontraba acostada en su cama, y Endou estaba parado frente a la ventana.

―Estoy aburrido.

―Lo sé ―respondió sin darme mucha importancia―. Mi padre ya llegará, sólo hay que esperarlo.

―¡No es justo! Me puse traje y todo eso para verlo. ¡Por lo menos quiero hacer algo divertido!

―Sabes que no puedes jugar fútbol, está lloviendo allá afuera.

―Pues ―miró a su alrededor, y alzo los hombros―. ¿Y si jugamos aquí adentro?

Ella dejó de leer el libro, y alzó la vista para verlo a él. Entonces la castaña levantó una ceja, e intentó analizar por unos segundos esa idea.

―No.

―Pero…

―Puedes romper algo si juegas dentro de la casa.

―¡No es cierto! Yo juego en mi casa todo el tiempo y no pasa nada.

―Ya te dije que no ―repitió la castaña levantándose de la cama.

"¿Cómo haré para convencerla?", se preguntó mentalmente el capitán mientras miraba de reojo a Natsumi, ella traía puesto un hermoso vestido, y justo cuando ella se encontraba parada frente a él. "Tal vez si se lo pido con un por favor, acceda", siguió pensando mientras la miraba más de cerca, entonces la mánager se comenzó a notar la cercanía del portero, entonces se sonrojó.

―¿Qué… m-me ves? ―preguntó tartamudeando la chica.

―Nada ―respondió con simpleza, y luego él se dio cuenta del rumor de su novia―. ¿Estás enferma? ―cuestionó tocándole la frente a ella―. No tienes nada raro… Ah, ¿por qué te sonrojaste?

―¡No estoy sonrojada!

―Sí lo estás.

―No lo estoy.

―Claro que sí ―comentó el portero con una amplia sonrisa―. Aunque no entiendo porque estás así…

―¡Qué no lo estoy!

―¿En qué pensabas?

―¡En nada! Ya te dije, sólo tengo calor.

―¿Calor? Pero si está lloviendo y hace mucho frío.

―¡Son cosas mías!

―… ―el portero ya no respondió, intentaba tener una idea para que ella accediera y la tuvo―. Natsumi.

―¿Qué?

―¡Juega conmigo fútbol!

―¿Eh?

―Sí, mira… si jugamos ambos, tendremos cuidado.

―No sé.

―Vamos ―ofreció extendiendo su mano, ella lo vio a los ojos y un sonrojo volvió a aparecer en el rostro de ella.

―E-está bien.

―¡Sí!

Así los dos comenzaron a "jugar". Primero Natsumi comenzó pateando un poquito el balón, pero el castaño la animó a hacerlo más fuerte, después de unos segundos, ambos comenzaron a tratar de quitarse el balón. Los dos estaban muy felices y cercanos, a pesar del mal clima; en varios momentos ella reía bastante y él sonreía por la hermosa sonrisa de ella. Un tiempo después los dos se encontraban bastante agitados, bueno… la mánager estaba más agitada. Ambos al terminar de jugar se sentaron en el suelo.

―Te… gané ―dijo Natsumi entrecortada por lo cansada que estaba.

―Claro que no.

―Sí.

―No.

―Sí.

―Claro que no ―volvió a recalcar el portero mientras se acerba a ella.

―Eres un mentiroso.

Él se comenzó a reír un poco, después se acercó un poco más a Natsumi, ella se quedó paralizada, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, se quedó mirando fijamente al castaño a los ojos.

―Me di cuenta de algo ―susurró el capitán acercándose más y más―. Estando de lejos o de cerca eres igual de hermosa.

―E-Endou…

―Natsumi…

Endou cerró los ojos y acercó sus labios a los de ella. La mánager estaba con el corazón a mil, sentía una corriente eléctrica inexplicable, su estómago comenzó a revolverse y junto a esto sentía una clase de emoción nueva y extraña, respiró hondo, cerró los ojos también y se comenzó a acercar también.

Y ahí estaban ambos, sentados en el suelo de la habitación de ella, a punto de besarse, con la respiración más que agitada por haber jugado un gran rato fútbol. Hubo un instante de silencio, y no había nadie que presenciara tal escena, sólo Endou y Natsumi se sentían.

Un lugar tan común, un clima tan desastroso, una pareja algo dispareja, un amante del fútbol, una chica con muchos modales, un juego, una caricia… y un beso.

Así los dos se sentían en las nubes, porque se estaban besando, era algo tímido, bastante tierno, era sólo el contacto de los labios, pero era lo suficiente para que fuera uno de los momentos más hermoso para ambos, porque el amor para ellos era algo nuevo. Su primera relación, su primer beso, sus primeras experiencias de pareja. Una aventura sin instrucciones, sólo seguidas por el mismo instinto. Eso era su noviazgo.

Fue entonces cuando él se separó de ella.

―Te quiero mucho.

Ella no lo dudó ni un segundo.

―Yo también.

Hubo una risa de parte de los dos. Ella se sentía tan extraño, pero no incómodo…

Lastimosamente una persona acababa de llegar, no entró a la habitación. Sólo escuchaba lo que pasaba adentro, y cómo acababa de llegar no había escuchado nada de lo de antes.

―Mi padre me va a regañaría si descubre esto ―comentó Natsumi señalando el balón de fútbol.

―Oh, vamos. No fue tan malo…

―Sí lo fue.

―¡Te divertiste!

―Mira como estoy, toda sudada y agitada.

La persona que estaba afuera era el señor Raimon, el padre de Natsumi.

"¡¿Qué estaban haciendo mi hija y Endou?!", mal pensó en su mente el señor mientras se acercaba más a la puerta. "¿Será que…? No, no no…mi hija no pudo haber hecho eso"

* * *

―Yo también estoy así y no tiene nada de malo.

―Sigo pensando que no es justo.

―Bueno… pero igual no se va a enterar.

―En eso tienes razón…

―¿Quieres volverlo a intentar?

―¡Claro que no! Ahora tengo que volverme a cambiar.

―No veo la razón.

―Sabes muy bien la razón.

―Oh, bueno…

* * *

Otra vez, casi se le para el corazón al padre de ella. "¿Ca-cambiarse? ¡Tengo que pedirle explicaciones a Endou!". Y cómo todo caballero, pateó la puerta y la abrió bruscamente.

―¡¿Qué estaban haciendo?! ―preguntó exageradamente mientras comenzaba a observar toda la habitación y se fijó en que su hija y Endou estaban sentados a la par.

―¿Ho-Hola?

―¡Endou, salte de la habitación de mi hija! ―exigió _Souichirou Raimon―. ¡Fuera de mi casa! _

―¡Papá!

―¡Sin reclamos jovencita!

―Se-señor… ¿Qué pasa?

―¡Fuera de aquí! ―volvió a gritar mientras comenzaba a correr al castaño de la casa.

Él podría ser una persona calmada, le podría agradar Endou, pero todo cambiaba cuando se metían con su hija. Lástima que había sido un error… Bueno, por lo menos después de que el portero se fuera corriendo bajo la lluvia; Natsumi le explicó a su papá todo provocando que el señor se sintiera bastante culpable con el pobre muchacho. Exactamente por eso decidió volverlo a invitar a Endou una cena en su casa y por obvias razones el trato de no aceptar, sin embargo todo terminó en que habría otra cena.

Lo más curioso de todo es que la "cena especial" que había planeado Natsumi, era para que su padre supiera sobre su noviazgo con Endou, ya que Souichirou Raimon no sabía nada de eso. Y… digamos que se enteró luego de la discusión que tuvo con la castaña. Al final de todo ese desastre, Endou pensó que todo había valido la pena.

"Fue mi primer beso, valió la pena"

Porque en medio de todo ese problema a ninguno de los dos se le ocurrió terminar con su relación. Siempre estarían juntos, eso era lo importante.

* * *

**Notas de la autora (?): **

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Lo terminé, xD Lo tenía a medias hace unos días, y pensé en subirlo. ¡Awww! Estoy feliz de haber actualizado rápido C: ¡Gracias por leer! Se agradece de corazón. Vamos por el capítulo 5, tengo que celebrarlo (?) xD

Quizá pronto actualice mis otros fanfics, ¡Porque no los he olvidado! Siempre están en mi corazón C:

_**Muchas gracias por sus Fav/Follow/Reviews, o por leer C: **_

_En fin. Agradezco a: _**AlmaDelPoeta, Fanny Taka, FutterRage, ImaginAbbys, SaKuRiMo0n, FeNiXD**_, __**Haku, GaboA7X, NazuHika Senbon, y Ale-chan97. **_

**También agradezco a todos los que lean el fanfic =3 Me siento muy feliz de hacerlos reír ^^**

¡Responderé Reviews! =3

**FlutterRage: **¡Gracias por el review! =D Me alegra que te guste el fic ^―^ Jajaja, ya actualice mi fanfic de Amour ;D Gracias por leerme también allí en Pokémon :3 Me siento alagada de que leas mis fanfics ^^ ¡Cuídate tú también!

**Haku: **Sí, seguiré porque me gusta. Y aunque tendrá crisis de imaginación. Gracias por leer mis fanfics C:

**SaKuRiMo0n: **¡Hi! Sí, fue turno de Natsumi xD Me pidieron que le diera celos a Natsumi, y pensé que sería una buena idea xD Es verdad, yo soy algo así xD Digo, parezco bastante dura por fuera (?) Pero soy bastante sentimental a veces. Bueno, Goenji ayuda cuando puede, aunque si bien no hizo nada en el One-Shot anterior, quizá en el próximo si (?) Endou tiene ese defecto, ser muy despistado xP , ¡Gracias por esperar! Me agrada mucho que te gusten mis historias ^^ ¡Nos leemos! Espero que te haya gustado este ^^

**FeNiXD: **¡Hola! xD Dios, siempre me levantas los ánimos ver que todavía comentes xD Sé que estás ocupada. Porque así es la vida xD, pero me has leído desde mi primer fanfic y para mí es algo muy especial =) ¡Se te quiere! Fíjate que no sé, hasta yo misma me clavo con mis fanfics ._. (?) Magia xP ¡Subiré la continuación de mis otros fanfics! Por personas como tú, que todavía me leen. No los olvido jamás C: xD Ahora que lo piensas, pensaré en eso, aunque para eso estaba Goenji xD Ok no~, ¿Un galán? Hum~, quizá para el próximo One-shot/Drabble. ¡Gracias por todo! ¡Nos leemos! (Espero haberte alegrado con este Drabble).


	6. Chapter 6: Volar

¡Hi~!

Luego de casi ocho mil años, les traigo este One-shot.

:::::::::::::::::::

Tema: #6 Fantástico.

Géneros: Fantasía y romance.

Título: Volar.

Advertencia: ninguna.

Tipo de fanfic: One-shot

**Notas:** Algún día seguiré mis otros fanfics, gracias por leer.

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

* * *

Endou la había invitado al cine, después de mucho tiempo en el que ambos estuvieron ocupados con sus estudios y el club de fútbol soccer, lograron encontrar un tiempo para salir. Al principio discutieron un poco sobre cuál ver, ya que el castaño quería ver una sobre robots y ella una de terror; sí, porque a ella le gustaba el misterio y el suspenso en aquellas historias, lo único malo es que a veces no soportaba los gritos de las protagonistas; eran casi insufribles.

Al final, tuvieron que escoger al azar, lanzando una pelotita en el cine, y a la sala donde terminara, ahí es donde pasarían su cita. Para desgracia de ambos, terminaron metidos en el estreno de una película extraña, había unicornios, seres inimaginables, brillos, magia y otras cosas más que Natsumi no supo describir. No hubiese sido tan malo, sino fuera porque se perdieron el principio, tratando de escoger que golosinas y que palomitas llevarían.

Ya que, ella no entendía que demonios estaba pasando, Endou parecía extrañamente entretenido y eso la asustaba. Realmente imaginó que esa película solo le daría sueño a su novio, pero terminó siendo al revés; ella estaba intentando mantenerse despierta. Un rato más tarde, donde los protagonistas quedaron atrapados en una especie de cubo mágico, la castaña terminó siendo derrotada por su sueño.

* * *

Abrió los ojos cansada, sintió un peso extraño encima de su cuerpo, se levantó de golpe y sintió que estaba siendo aplastada por una cosa rara. Lo empujó, se dio cuenta que era una especie de… ¡¿flor gigante?!

Observó a su alrededor, se miró y se dio cuenta de que su vestimenta era diferente. Gritó como nunca, se sentó en lo que parecía pasto, respiró agitada mientras intentaba entender donde estaba metida; mordió su labio inferior mientras pensaba, tocó su ropa, parecía estar hecho de algodón, pero no estaba totalmente segura. Tenía puesto unos pantaloncillos cortos de color marrón, una blusa blanca y encima una chaleco del mismo color que de su pantalón corto, sus zapatillas eran extrañas, de color rojo opaco, llevaba medias medio transparentes de color blanco y guantes del mismo tono.

Ignorando ese hecho, empezó a caminar alrededor, sintió algo extraño en su espalda, giró un poco la cabeza y se dio cuenta que traía lo que parecía ser un arco y flechas. Los tomó e inspeccionó con cuidado, frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que eso seguro era un sueño. Volvió a emprender su paso, se dio cuenta que todo era muy tranquilo, parecía ser nada más un terreno lleno de pasto y flores enormes. Empezó a correr y a saltar, comenzó a sentir la brisa del aire chocarle en la cara, respiró el aire puro y después, vio una puerta hecha de madera, rodeada de árboles.

Llegó hasta ella, la abrió y se encontró con un enorme puente, abajó no había agua sino nubes. Ella dio un respingo al ver eso, le dio pánico pensar en un lugar que flotara, se alejó de allí, cayendo al suelo de paso asustada por lo que acababa de ver.

"¡Esto es lo más raro que he soñado! Bueno… no es como si en mi vida no pasaran cosas raras, pero esto va más allá, me pregunto si soñaré con él…", reflexionó mientras recuperaba su compostura, regresó al puente y se paró.

—¡Hey, Natsumi! —saludó una voz muy conocida para ella.

Levantó la vista encontrándose con Haruna, usando un vestido parecido al de las princesas de los cuentos, de color rosado con adornos blancos.

—¡¿Cómo es que puedes volar?! —preguntó horrorizada, viéndola levitar como si nada.

La chica la vio confundida.

—¡Pero si tú también puedes! —exclamó con inocencia—. Eres la más rápida en eso, le ganas a casi todos cuando te esfuerzas, claro está.

Iba a abrir la boca para replicar, pero entonces se dio cuenta que podría ser cierto, después de todo estaba hablando con una muchacha que volaba. Se encogió de hombros, inhaló y exhaló con tranquilidad y solo caminó por el puente, quería llegar al otro lado.

—Prefiero caminar, Haruna —aclaró apresurando su paso.

—¡Oh, vamos! —contradijo la menor, mientras volaba hacia ella, tomándola de la mano y llevándola lejos del lugar donde estaba.

—¡Bájame, ahora! —ordenó autoritaria, le estaba entrando el pánico. Aun cuando fuese un sueño, pensar en la caída y las posibilidades de que le doliera pasaron por su cabeza, no tenía lógica, sin embargo nada en su sueño lo tenía.

Otonashi la miró extrañada por su actitud, hizo caso a lo que pidió y la soltó lejos de donde estaba el puente.

El grito de la muchacha se escuchó por todos lados, sintió un miedo horrible y sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a agitarse en el aire; esperó la caída hasta que pasados unos cinco minutos, sintió que ya no estaba cayendo, fijó su vista en su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba volando también.

—¡Oh, por Dios, estuvo cerca!

Se relajó por haber sobrevivido, comenzó su intentó de volar, primero lento y prudente, después de unos minutos elevó la velocidad y sintió la adrenalina correrle en su interior. Sonrió feliz y entusiasta por lo que estaba viviendo, de pequeña tocar las nubes y volar por los cielos, eso era algo que ni soñando había podido. Ahora se le estaba cumpliendo, siguió haciéndolo, ignoró cualquier otra cosa, cerró los ojos y avanzó más rápido todavía.

No observó que había alguien enfrente de ella, chocó contra esa persona. Abrió los ojos, sintió que alguien la estaba agarrando de las manos, miró hacia el frente.

—La encontré —atinó a decir el muchacho de la banda anaranjada.

—Endou —susurró sorprendida, analizó a su novio: llevaba una armadura de metal, no tenía puesto el casco, pero pudo notar que poseía una espada que llevaba guardada en su espalda. Se miraba como todo un caballero.

—La estaba buscando.

Natsumi lo observó, ¿ella era una princesa o algo así?

—¿Por… qué?

Su pregunta fue lenta, parecía estar realmente curiosa por la situación, era el sueño más mágico que había tenido.

—Porque usted debe cumplir con sus responsabilidades —explicó firme—, recuerde que debe proteger al pueblo, no puede andar sin protección —habían estado levitando en medio del cielo, con las manos tomadas, él tenía esa mirada llena de quién sabe qué, ella estaba sonriéndole dulcemente.

Quizá en alguna parte del extenso universo, todo eso era real.

—¿Y quién me debe de proteger? —cuestionó Natsumi, en un tono juguetón.

—Por supuesto que yo —soltó el muchacho jovial.

—Bien, puede llevarme a dónde quiera.

Endou pareció extrañarse con esa respuesta, ella sonrió.

—Es una orden, caballero.

—Pues, tendré que obedecerla —respondió regalándole una mirada llena de alegría a la muchacha.

Levitaron lento hasta que el cielo se convirtió en atardecer, él la tenía agarrada de la cintura por si las dudas, ella lo dejó hacerlo porque desde ahí tenía la vista perfecta: su novio volando, siendo iluminado por el hermoso atardecer. Se ruborizó, el castaño la volteó a ver y pareció divertirse al observarla así. Siguieron volando hasta llegar a una cascada, ya no era el cálido atardecer sino una fría noche.

Dejaron de volar estando encima del agua, pero sin tocarla, había luna llena, la cual se reflejaba en la corriente del líquido.

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí —inició Natsumi.

—¿Le gusta? —preguntó Endou, parecía un niño pequeño esperando una recompensa.

—Mucho —respondió contenta, acercándose para pegar su frente a la de él, provocando un sonrojo en ambos—. Desearía que fueses real…

—Lo soy —contestó firme, mirándola directo a los ojos.

—No, no lo eres… —insistió ella, todavía sonriéndole con dulzura—, aun así me gusta tal como eres…

—¿Así?

—Sí, gracias.

Natsumi cerró sus ojos poco a poco, se dejó llevar por el sonido de la corriente del agua. Ya no escuchó nada más después de sentir que él la estaba besando.

* * *

Pensó que al despertar sentiría un frío tremendo, sin embargo se dio cuenta que era cubierta por la chaqueta de Endou, él estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para haberla besado de verdad, se apartó en cuando la vio despierta.

—Te quedaste dormida —masculló entre risas el portero.

—Si no nos hubiésemos perdido el principio —reclamó con un puchero.

—No te preocupes, la volvemos a ver luego.

La castaña levantó la vista, se dio cuenta que la película parecía haber terminado hace rato, solo algunas personas se habían quedado para los créditos. Avergonzada se levantó de golpe, indicándole a él que se fueran, su novio sin mucha protesta le siguió el paso.

Cuando salieron del cine, hacía bastante frío, el castaño se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano. Ella observó su mirada apenada y su sonrojo adorable, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por su rostro; no importaba si éste Endou no era como el de sus sueños, porque era todavía más impresionante sentir que volaba, estando solamente tomada de la mano con él.

**Notas de la autora:**

La palabra que elegí era "Fantástico", en teoría, quise presentarles algo del género del mismo. Es decir, fantasía xD

Creo que lo intenté y me ha gustado como ha quedado, espero que les guste.

**¡**Muchas gracias por sus Fav, Follow, Reviews/comentarios!

Dije que algún día continuaría con eso, y lo hice xD Tarde, pero lo he hecho. Quiero levantar un poco este fandom.

Si gustan, pueden dejar sus comentarios. ¡Gracias por leer!

**¿**Reviews**?**


End file.
